


To Catch A Falling Star

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Claude and Byleth are still learning about their feelings for each other, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Tags May Change, no beta we died like Felix’s brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Losing Byleth has become one of Claude’s biggest fears.At the end of the battle, Claude searches for her before Garreg Mach Monastery is fully taken over by the empire army. When he saw her falling off a cliff, Claude went after her. Not even caring if he put his own life at risk. All it matter is saving Byleth.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 9





	To Catch A Falling Star

They were so close to victory. Up until the imperial army summoned their reinforcement. On such a large scale that not even the combined strength of the Knights of Serios and students, who choose to remain behind and fight, are unable to combat the invaders. 

Claude does his best to fight back for any incoming soldiers as Byleth helps students,orphans, and any civilian that got caught in the crossfire to safety. Fighting alongside him was Dimitri but at this point, he was more or less the person he first remembered. The crowned prince fought ferociously like a mad lion. Taking some kind of pleasure as he swung his bloody lance at his enemy. At least, Claude should be grateful that he is on their side and not the opposite. 

As he blocks and counters a random soldier with his silver sword. Out of nowhere, a thundering roar echoed across the battleground.

“What's going on?” Claude shifted his gaze at the blazing sky.

A massive white blur flying incredibly fast over him. Claude wasn't sure if what he saw was real or not. He doubts Dimitri might have seen it since he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. Except for destroying his enemies with no sign of mercy.

Just then, Byleth came rushing to him. He can only hope it wasn't another issue for them to deal with. It was bad enough Edelgard and her army got the upper hand in this battle.

“Teach,” Claude turned to face to see what's wrong. “Do we have more trouble?” 

“I need you and Dimitri to continue protecting this area, so the others have a chance to escape.” She gave them an order. “There's something I need to check.” 

“What? By yourself, Teach?” It was the first thing he said that came out of his mouth. While she is an amazing fighter he ever knew. The thought of her going alone made him worried. The last time she went off on her own, he almost lost her when Solon sent her to the void. Even though she was able to come back somehow, he can’t let that happen again.

“Let come with you.” He proposed.

“No, Claude. You have to remain here.” She declined. “Also to keep an eye on him.” Gesturing her head at the vengeful prince. 

He hates to admit it; however, she does bring up some good points. If he leaves his position now, Dimitri is a danger to himself and others if not carefully watched. Still, Claude doesn't want her to go unaccompanied. 

“But what if-“ Although he tried to tell her his explanation, Claude was cut off. 

“I mean it! We can't let those soldiers take any more lives.” Byleth told him why he must stay behind.

His fears and worries are telling him not to let her go. But at this moment, there isn't much of a choice. 

Claude exhales, “Fine, I will. Just please be careful my friend.”

Byleth gave a quick nod at him, before she went off running to a certain area where most of the fighting was happening. By following where she goes with his eyes, even from his distant, Claude can see the massive dragon-like creature that looks exactly like the Immaculate One. The supposed guardian of the goddess. He couldn't believe they were real. Also, he gets to witness their power, as they breathe down a powerful beam of red light at the invaders. Destroying some of the town buildings in the process as well. 

So many questions are running around in his head. To the point, it overwhelmed him. And yet, his biggest concern was for Byleth. He wants her to help her in some way but he can’t leave his position just yet. Especially not leaving Dimitri unintended. Knowing that the prince won’t hesitate to put his life at risk just to kill somebody. 

_Dammit,_ He mentally cursed. _The whole situation is just getting worse by the seconds. There has to be something that I can do._ Claude thought to himself. Attempting to make up a plan on the spot. While fighting one enemy after another.

It wasn’t until he saw a small group of students that he instantly recognized. 

“Claude!”

“Your highness!” 

Finally, an opportunity he was looking for. It was none other than Hilda, Marianne, Lorenz, and Dedue. All of them are heading in their direction. Hilda, Lorenz, and Dedue scare some soldiers off away from them. While Marianne cast Physic on Claude and Dimitri that heals their wounds they gain from their fight.

Hilda was the first to come up to him.“There you are! We've been looking all over for you.” 

“Good to see you guys are here.” Claude grinned at them. Then soon notices that all of them have worried expressions written all over their faces. “Is there something you like to tell me?”

“I’m afraid the whole situation has become much more disastrous than we anticipated. When been ordered to evacuate while we still can.” Lorenz informed. “There is no stopping Adrestian military at this point.”

It was to be expected. Edelgard has won this battle for sure. Out of curiosity, he made a quick side glance at Dimitri with Dedue and Marianne. Wondering how he is handling the news.

“Your highness, we need you to get to safety right this instant.” Dedue attempted to speak to the prince.

“No! I won't run away until I have Edelgard’s head in my hands!” He snapped at his retainer with pure rage. “Only then the dead can finally be put to rest!” 

“Dimitri, please listen to him,” Marianne begged even though her words didn't reach him fully. 

Of course, Dimitri is not ready to give up his revenge on Edelgard. Ever since she was revealed to be the Flame Emperor and behind everything that has happened throughout the year. Knowing somebody he once was close with has broken him in so many ways. Even with Dedue and Marianne by his side, they can only do so much for him in his current state. 

While those two are handling the prince. Claude took a moment to think through everything. As run one hand through his dark hair, sticking with sweat and blood. 

Lorenz was right that there are too many soldiers to fight off. It was best to evacuate while they still can. However, there is one thing he has to do.

Byleth is still out there and he's not going to leave her behind. 

Not wanting to leave Lorenz and Hilda without an answer, he looks at them both with seriousness “You guys go ahead and help the other escape.” Claude instructed. “I’ll go find Teach” 

“What!?” Hilda said with shock. 

“Don’t be foolish, Claude. What if something happens to you?” Lorenz raised the question.

“Then you’ll get to be in charge of the Alliance.” He said to him without a second thought. Which only made Lorenz sputter some incorrect words by his response. “You guys just stay alive. That's the only thing I ask of you.” 

“No hold on a sec-“ Lorenz was unable to finish speaking.

Already, Claude brought up two fingers to his lips and created a loud whistle. To call upon his assigned wyvern he was given for this battle. He quickly got on the saddle in a matter of seconds. Ignoring the shouts from Lorenz as he flew off to the war-torn sky. 

He made the wyvern fly as fast as they can. Avoiding any archers and spell caster from the enemy line. He searched the area for any sign for Byleth. Until he almost got close to where the Immaculate One is. Despite how the Immaculate One was taking down infantry with ease. It wasn’t until three demonic beasts came charging, and all of them were holding the white dragon down. 

Soon enough, he finally caught sight of Byleth running across the field. She whipped out the Sword of the Creator that managed to strike one of the Demonic Beast directly at it face. Causing it to send back flying, hitting against the wall that broke by impact, and falling off from the cliff to its demise. Which gave the Immaculate One opportunity to shake off the other two. Just before the rest of the wall crumbles down, crushing the beasts. 

Claude watched the Immaculate One land close to Byleth. Then stare down at her as if they are assessing her.

“Why are you here?” The white dragon spoke with a booming voice to Byleth. It was quite unexpected that the Immaculate One can speak. Also, Claude noted how much sounded strangely like Rhea to him.

Then out of nowhere, a massive blast of dark magic hit directly at Byleth. Which sent her flying and passed by the ruined wall, that once divided the cliffside of the mountain. Claude didn't know who cast that spell because he got distracted. The horned-dragon attempted to help her but was stopped by another pair of demonic beasts holding down their tail. 

Byleth was close to falling off from the edge of the cliff. Only for the ground beneath her shatter instantly. His heart almost stopped at that very moment. Claude's greatest fear turns out to be true. From the moment he heard Byleth screams in absolute horror as she falls.

“Teach!” He cried out.

Without wasting any more time, Claude got his wyvern to fly toward her, then dive down to increase speed. In hopes, he can save her before it's too late. His heart pounds against his chest uncontrollably, his entire body is trembling, and the velocity he was going was drying his eyes. His mind was screaming at him that he must save Byleth.

He was so close to catching up to her. Claude calculates the best way to get her before she hits the jagged ground. Byleth let out a gasp when she saw him. He didn't say anything to her. Claude only instinctively stretched out one of his arms, trying to catch her in any way possible. 

Byleth reaches for his hand. Trying to grab it as soon as possible. Their fingers missed a couple of times due to the different velocities they were going through. Until finally their hands interlocked with each other. Claude uses all his strength to pull her on his wyvern. Nearly avoided from hitting the ground, he commands his wyvern to fly upward once again. 

“Claude...you...” Byleth’s voice was shaken by what had just happened.

He glanced at her and smiled. “I couldn't let you fall like that, my friend.” 

Even though she almost meant her end, Byleth was able to make a small smile but a bit shaken. Which made Claude feel at ease that she was doing fine so far. Still, he has to make sure to take her somewhere safe. Hopefully, find her a healer for any hidden injuries she might have. 

As they flew over what used to be Garreg Mach Monastery, the Immaculate One was nowhere to be seen. Almost like they vanished into thin air. Claude can only guess that they probably escaped or got captured. Either way, his main priority is with Byleth.

He scours the woodland area for any signs of their allies. Hoping for his classmates to make it out safely before the imperial army took over. Thankfully, it didn’t take them long to find the rest of the Golden Deer with a caravan. Claude shifted the reins to make the wyvern fly down, and made a quick landing not far from them. 

Once they landed, all of their friends soon gathered around them. Despite that, some of them are injured from the battle. 

“Hey, you made it!” Raphael said joyfully

“Thank goodness,” Lysithea joined in. “We were so worried

“I knew she could. After all, she’s Captain Jeralt’s daughter. She ain’t going down easy that for sure .” Leonie shares her thoughts. 

“It’s a good thing you found us,” Ignatz said to them.

“I’m just glad you’re all safe.” Byleth expressed her relief. 

Breaking through the group, Marianne came up to them.“Claude, Byleth!” She hugs the green-haired swordswoman as tears escape from her eyes. “I’m so happy you're both okay!”

“We’re fine, Marianne.” Byleth comforts the healer. 

“You don't need to worry about us. Those soldiers going to take a lot more take us down.” Claude assured her with such confidence. “Right, Teach?”

Byleth grin slightly and nods as she responds. 

Marianne sniffed and wiped her tears from her cheeks.“I know you and Byleth are strong together. Still, I was worried something might've happened to you two.”

“Yeah!” Hilda steps in. “You just left us without knowing where to meet up or what we will do if something were to happen to you.”

“Truly, Claude. You put us in a difficult spot that even I couldn't come up with a plan if the worst were to happen.” Lorenz expressed his displeasure of Claude’s actions.“Thank heavens that you and the professor were able to return to us.”

“Well, that's nice of you, Lorenz. Good to know you do care about me.” Claude grinned humorously at the noble.”Also sorry left you guys like that.” Then he apologize.

After that, Claude and Byleth were taken inside a covered wagon to get their injuries checked. While everybody else stood their guard for any possible sneak attack. Marianne was healing on Byleth first by Claude’s request. Thankfully, most of her injuries aren't severe nor have any lasting effect by the dark spell attack.

When it was his turn, Claude couldn't help but wonder what happens to Dimitri and Dedue. Marianne was practically an honorary Blue Lion in the prince’s eyes. Surely, she might know what happened when he left the scene.

“Hey, Mari.” Claude started, “How-“

“If you’re wondering what happened to Dimitri. Dedue and I managed to convince him to go back to his kingdom with the rest of Blue Lions.” Marianne explained what happened after he went off to look for Byleth. While she still looked shaken by the event that occurred. Marianne puts on a brave face for the sake of others. “I did promise him that I would be sending him a letter once we are back home safe.” She added that little tidbit. 

“That’s good. You know how to calm him down even at his worst.” Claude praise.

“I can only hope the goddess will watch over him and his friends on their journey.” A sad smile formed on her face. 

There was silence at that moment. Until the blue-haired healer finished healing his wound. 

In which Byleth has a turn to ask.“What about the Black Eagle students that fought on our side?” 

“I could answer that.” Lorenz decided to be the one to inform her of what happened. “Sadly, most of them ended up splitting off. Ferdinand, Dorothea, and Petra runoff together somewhere far so the Empire wouldn’t find them. Linhardt and Caspar have no choice but to return to their family. As for Bernadette, she chose to go with Yuri and the other Ashen Wolves.” 

“And what about the church?” Byleth wonder.

“Honestly, I'm unsure about them. I think they went to search for Rhea since she disappeared after the battle.” Lorenz did his best to answer her. 

“Rhea is missing…” Her voice was drawn out.

Claude was absorbing every information that came out of his mouth. Take it all in that he is going to have to think about later on. Maybe find a way to connect with the students that transfer to the Golden Deer. 

“Thanks, Lorenz for giving us the updates” 

“My pleasure, ” Lorenz made a bowing gesture. “We will soon be marching to Alliance territory. Please rest for now.” And with that, Lorenz stepped out of the wagon. 

Marianne did the same as well. Her reasoning was to see if there was anybody that would need her assistant. Leaving him and Byleth alone together. Claude can't help but feels a little awkward being close with Byleth alone. He sneaks a peek at Byleth, noticing she is looking a bit down.

Wondering what was going on in her mind, Claude chose to speak with her. 

“So, Teach…” He started on that, “Guess you'll be coming along with us, right?”

Byleth only sighs, “I’m not sure, Claude.”

“Huh?” Claude was taken aback by that. “What do you mean, Teach?” 

All the while he holds back his thoughts. Byleth going off on her own didn't sit well with him. He almost lost her two times, and he doesn't think he can handle the third. And yet, he has to respect her decision that she wants to make. 

“I have to go find Rhea. There's something I need to know and only she has the answer.” She explained it to him. “I don't know why, but she placed me in charge of the church if she fell” 

His eyes grew wide in disbelief, “What!? She entrusted you with the church?”

“That's what she told me. But in all honesty, I don't think I can handle that kind of responsibility. Being a professor and mercenary I can handle. The whole archbishop role is just out of my league.” Byleth conveyed to him about her insecurities she didn't expect to have. “I’m nothing like Lady Rhea. What am I going to do?” Pulling her knees close to her chest, as she wraps her arms around them and burying her face into her knees. 

Claude gently places a hand on her back. In the hope to soothe her anxiety that threatens to take over her mind. 

“Maybe you're right, Teach. You're not like Rhea that for sure, but...I think you're better than her. You have made us strong and brought us together in these past seasons. So give yourself a little credit, you are capable of many things.” When he said that, Byleth looked at him with awe of sorts. Claude made sure that he meant it. Byleth has done so much for him and the Golden Deer, more than whatever Rhea did as archbishop. “Also, you should know if you're feeling lost and don't know what to do. Know that your little deers and I are here for you.” He reminds Byleth that everybody does care for her. 

Byleth lifted her head from her knees. Looking more content than before. Claude takes that as a good sign from her. 

“Claude, thank you...” Byleth uttered those words.”You always seem to know what to say.” 

He grinned brightly, “I do my best to help those who are down. That includes you, Teach.”

“Hey, Claude. Do you think I can stay in the alliance for a while? I need to sort things out and myself.” Byleth soon asked him. 

“Yes!” Claude soon realized he sounded way too excited with his response. Already he can feel his face start to turn red in embarrassment.“Oh, I mean sure! I can do you one better, my friend. You can stay over at my place if you like.” 

“Would that be okay?” She asked. 

Claude rapidly bobbed his head. “Of course, Teach! I think my grandfather wouldn't mind at all. If not, I will make sure to find a way in letting you stay as long as you like.” 

“You don't have to do so much for me.” 

“Well, I'm doing it anyway!” He said with such assurance. 

Byleth couldn't help, but giggle by the way he said it. Claude’s face was still feeling warm from the last response. Either way, he was just happy that Byleth would be staying with him for a little while longer. To him, it was his biggest victory despite what transpired today.

Even though they have lost this fight, at least he didn't lose his dearest friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
